


Mistakes Were Made

by DragonetteEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetteEye/pseuds/DragonetteEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette begins to reflect on the ways she uses her powers, and realizes not all of the ways she uses them is for the good of Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Were Made

I’m not proud of what I did. I’m especially not proud of why I did it.  
I knew he liked me, but just not the me I always wished he did. I used that knowledge to get what I wanted. I went to him as Ladybug, despite Tikki telling me not to, and told him I like him. No, I told him that Ladybug likes him, nothing about me.  
I’ve thought about fixing things; showing him who I really am, calling things off before we get too serious. I know though, in my heart, I’d never be able to. As much as I’d like to do that, I know that what I have right now feels too amazing to lose. Instead of doing the right thing, I became selfish.  
“Ladybug! I’m glad you could make it!” Adrien greeted me. He had invited me to dinner with his father.  
“I’m glad you invited me,” I replied.  
“My father had the chef make a rather excessive meal. I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d make this big a deal about meeting you. I know you said you were worried he’d do something like this,” the blonde said, leading me through his house to the dining room.  
I smile, “It’s fine. I was more worried he’d try and ask about who I am under the mask, anyway.”  
Adrien chuckle to himself, running a hand through his hair nervously, “Yeah, don’t worry I told him what you told me, that revealing your identity could put us or your family in danger. I don’t want that for you.”I smile wider, it’s a good thing to hear.  
He leads me into the dining room. It’s mostly white, like the rest of the enormous house. Adrien wasn’t kidding when he said his dad had told the chef to make an excessive meal. There was chateaubriand steak, braised pork loin, roast of lamb, cheese souffle, asparagus soup, gourmet salad, at least three different types of rolls, and herb butter. That was just for dinner. For dessert there was chocolate mousse, mixed-berry savarin, strawberry and cream filled croissants, and coffee ice cream. There was enough food to feed our entire class and their families, and yet this was for just three people.  
“Adrien, you have yet to introduce your guest to me.” I jumped at the voice. I did not notice the famed Gabriel Agreste standing towards the head of the table.  
“Sorry, Father,” Adrien replied, sounding as if he was trying to be more polite than he already was. “Ladybug, this is my father. Father, this is Ladybug.”  
Mr. Agreste held out his hand, “How do you do, Mademoiselle Ladybug?”  
I reached out and shook his hand, “Very well, thank you. And you, Monsieur Agreste?” He simply nodded in response. The three of us took our seats, Mr. Agreste at the head of the table, me at his right hand side, and Adrien took the seat across from me at the left once he helped me into my chair. It all felt very formal and I found myself wondering if they ate like this most nights. I looked at Adrien, he seemed both nervous and overwhelmed, much like myself.  
We begin eating. “So, Miss Ladybug, how did you and my son meet?”  
I stutter for a moment. Immediately I think back to that day in class when Adrien was picking the gum off my seat that Chloe had put there. I yelled at him, blamed him for something he didn’t do, associated him with Chloe. “Well, I had seen him multiple times while saving Paris, and after a while I asked him if he would like to go to a cafe for lunch together sometime.” I remember when we had that date. Cameras eventually found us, as did Alya with her phone for the LadyBlog. Pictures were sent to the news, articles were published in magazines. I recall the look on Chloe’s face the morning after the date. She was furious, to think that her hero was dating her “Adrikins.” I guess it really hurt her.  
Dinner went on for close to an hour, and then we reached dessert. Just as I started on one of the decadent dishes my earrings started to beep. I guess even when I don’t use Lucky Charm there is still a time limit as to how long I can be in costume. I sneak a few bites of the mixed-berry savarin into a napkin and excuse myself to the restroom.  
Once I am sure it is safe I detransform.  
Tikki sits on the sink and I set the dessert down in front of her. “You okay, Tikki?”  
Tikki looks at me concerned, “I am, but what about you? You said to me you’d tell him if things started to get serious.”  
I tilt my head, “I know I did but things aren’t getting serious, it’s just dinner.”  
Tikki rolls her eyes, “With him and his dad! And did you see the meal the chef made? In what way is this not serious?” I panic to myself. Meeting the parents, a fancy meal, I’m in over my head.  
“Tikki, you’re right.” I sigh before continuing, “I have to end this, don’t I?”  
Tikki nods, “Yes, Marinette, I think you do. You don’t have to do it tonight, though. Not if you don’t want to.”  
I shake my head, “No, I think I have to do it tonight. If I don’t I doubt I ever will.”  
Tikki smiles a soft smile and flies up towards my face. She gives it a hug. “This is the right thing to do, Marinette. You will realize that soon enough.”  
I smile too, blinking back the beginning of tears: it’s not time to cry yet. “Okay then. Tikki, transform me,” I say quietly.  
I walk back out to the dining room and sit down to finish dessert. I try my best to hold out until after the meal is over so I can break things to Adrien in private. I zone out slightly, but I still hear Mr. Agreste talking about a variety of things, fashion designs, business opportunities, designing my dress for the wedding. Wait, what? “I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste, what did you just say?”  
He smiles, “Oh, well, obviously you two are quite the celebrity couple. So when you two are older people will be expecting you to get married. It will be a large, extravagant event with gorgeous designs by me worn by you two, as if I’d ever let you wear anything else on such an occasion. Of course there is still a long time to prepare, five years at least if I am correct.”  
Thoughts begin buzzing through my head and I wish I could just use my powers and fix everything. No, they won’t help this situation. Nothing can at this point.  
I stand up, shaking slightly. “I, I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste, Adrien, but I can’t do this. This meal was lovely, and I thoroughly enjoyed being invited to spend an evening in your home, but I just can’t allow this to continue. As much as I enjoy the idea of being with Adrien long enough to marry him, me fighting crime makes it difficult to ensure that that is even a possibility. Hawkmoth’s villains are getting harder and harder to defeat and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Adrien, which I fear is what would happen if he and I continue to see each other this way.” I look directly at Adrien now, “I am so grateful for the time we spent together, especially for that first day at the cafe, but I simply can’t do this anymore. I hope you can understand.”  
Adrien nods, before anyone says anything else I leave the room and begin to run outside. I jump across the buildings until I am far enough away from anyone left in the streets who may see me before landing in an alleyway and detransform. I slide down and sit on the cold, dirty pavement, just sitting in the dark. Tikki flies up and sits on my shoulder. She doesn’t say anything, just strokes my hair and tries to calm me down. “Tikki?” I ask after a while.  
“Yes, Marinette?” she responds in her adorable little voice.  
“Do you think I’d be able to stay home from school tomorrow?” I ask, not thinking I’d be able to deal with seeing Adrien tomorrow morning.  
“I think you’ve earned that. You should calm down before going home, you don’t want your parents to see you crying,” Tikki said, trying to comfort me further.  
I smile, “Thanks, Tikki.”  
“Also, I think you’ve earned ice cream. Ice cream and good sweets help everything,” she says, sweetly.  
I laugh a little through my tears, “Yeah, they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series if people request it enough, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
